1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to lighting fixtures and, more particularly, to a lighting fixture having improved durability and adapted for scalable and modular construction thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
The architectural community uses indoor and outdoor lighting products to enhance the image of their facilities, both during the daytime and at night. Of course, tastes may differ, and lighting fixtures may also be selected with little regard for appearance. In either case, a high abuse lighting environment may exist in a commercial facility, where lighting fixtures are subjected to a higher possibility of events and/or conditions that could cause physical and/or environmental damage to the lighting fixture.
Wall fixtures may includes sconces adapted for creating various lighting effects, for example, indirect or accent lighting, direct lighting such as by using luminaires and reflectors, for illuminating walls, walkways, hallways, common areas and the like, for achieving a degree of softness of a lighting environment, for directing illumination in a vertical and/or horizontal direction, for incorporating a particular type of lamp, and others. Wall sconces may be designed to present an aesthetically pleasing overall appearance.
Conventional sconce-type lighting fixtures may provide abundant options regarding aesthetic designs for indoor or outdoor applications. However, such aesthetically designed fixtures do not provide an acceptable environmental durability necessary for public areas. For example, conventional sconce-type lighting fixtures do not address a water-ingress problem, such as that occurring from a high-volume sheet of water falling down a wall surface or a small-volume trickle. In addition, conventional sconce-type lighting fixtures are not designed to provide scalability, modularity, and easy assembly and installation.